fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Gushiken Futaba
Gushiken Futaba is one of the main characters and main cures in Sign ★ Pretty Cure. Futaba is a curious and expressive freshman who has the soul of the guardian of Northern Mercury, Cure Gemini. Her complementary cure is Osawa Shiki. Appearance Futaba is a slender and tall girl, with fair skin. She has shiny and small bluish gray eyes, expressive facial features, thick eyebrows, a high forehead and wavy ash blond hair that reaches a bit below her chin, normally worn down. Her style is very fun and can vary a lot. She loves to wear vintage pieces, colorful patterns and intriguing accessories. Futaba doesn't care about what others think of her appearance. Personality Futaba is curious, expressive, adaptable, intelligent, witty and sociable, easily making friends and quickly getting affectionate to others. She's a fast learner and can communicate her thoughts and ideas with ease. Because she has a constant feeling of loneliness, Futaba can be nervous and restless, and is willing to adapt herself in order to make more friends. She has a fun-loving nature and a fascination for the world, which makes her eager to experience everything it has to offer. Her hobbies include talking, thinking, writing and learning. Futaba gets very high grades due to her intelligence and liking for learning. Futaba's biggest fear is that other people will dislike her and thus she will be alone, which pushes her to changing her personality to please others and make more friends. She does this so much to the point she doesn't know her real self anymore, but learns to believe in and love herself with the help of her friends and fairy partner, Pearl. Cure Gemini "The soul of the witty twins! Cure Gemini!" 機知に富んだ双子の魂！ キュアジェミニ！ Kichinitonda futago no tamashī! Kyua Jemini! Cure Gemini (キュアジェミニ Kyua Jemini) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Futaba. She is the reincarnation of the original Priest Cure Gemini, thus having the soul of the twins, which enables her to turn into a cure. She is known to be very agile and fast, despite not being so strong. Attacks Cure Gemini's attacks are based on the mutable air, representing the ending of the spring. She uses the power of the breeze. Dual Petal Breeze is Cure Gemini's main attack. Nous Blow is the main attack combination of Cure Gemini, Cure Libra and Cure Aquarius. Spring Blessing '''is the main attack combination of Cure Gemini, Cure Aries and Cure Taurus. Etymology '''Futaba: the name has two meanings, the first being "sprout" or "leaf" and the other being "two" or "pair". Gushiken: a surname of Okinawan origin, which means "strong willed". Songs Futaba's voice actress has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with the voice actresses for Budou Ayuko, Sakimoto Emiru, Adachi Chisaki, Aihara Kaiko, Ryumine Hanabi, Ishii Misao, Chiba Saori, Hiromi Yayoi, Osawa Shiki, Doi Mikumi and Wakata Takami. * Never Stop * Lonely Thoughts Duets * A Galaxy To Guard '(Along with the voice actresses for Budou Ayuko, Sakimoto Emiru, Adachi Chisaki, Aihara Kaiko, Ryumine Hanabi, Ishii Misao, Chiba Saori, Hiromi Yayoi, Osawa Shiki, Doi Mikumi and Wakata Takami) * '''Find The Truth That Matters Most '(Along with the voice actresses for Budou Ayuko, Sakimoto Emiru, Adachi Chisaki, Aihara Kaiko, Ryumine Hanabi, Ishii Misao, Chiba Saori, Hiromi Yayoi, Osawa Shiki, Doi Mikumi and Wakata Takami) * '''Our Mission Here (Along with the voice actresses for Budou Ayuko, Sakimoto Emiru, Adachi Chisaki, Aihara Kaiko, Ryumine Hanabi, Ishii Misao, Chiba Saori, Hiromi Yayoi, Osawa Shiki, Doi Mikumi and Wakata Takami) * 'Legend of The Soul '(Along with the voice actresses for Sakimoto Emiru, Adachi Chisaki, Adachi Chisaki, Aihara Kaiko, Ryumine Hanabi, Ishii Misao, Chiba Saori, Hiromi Yayoi, Osawa Shiki, Doi Mikumi and Wakata Takami) * 'Come On A Journey '(Along with the voice actresses for Budou Ayuko, Sakimoto Emiru, Adachi Chisaki, Aihara Kaiko, Ryumine Hanabi, Ishii Misao, Chiba Saori, Hiromi Yayoi, Osawa Shiki, Doi Mikumi and Wakata Takami) * 'Elemental NOUS '(Along with the voice actresses for Chiba Saori and Wakata Takami) * 'Let's See The World '(Along with the voice actress for Osawa Shiki) Trivia * Futaba loves sour foods. * Her favorite colors are yellow, orange and gray. * She dreams of having as many interesting experiences as she can. * She would like to be a journalist. Category:Yellow Cures Category:KaptainKoala Characters